


forget me, forget me not

by crematan



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Haikyu, anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boy Love, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crematan/pseuds/crematan
Summary: forget me not disease: created by an unrequited love that causes the victim to slowly forget the person they love.fictional disease idea: o1kawasgirlfriends on tiktok
Relationships: BokuAka, bokutoXakaashi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	forget me, forget me not

forget me, forget me not  
——  
prologue:  
bokuto had always loved...? loved who..? what was his name. what was the color of his hair, or the color of his eyes? he touched the window as the wind blew in his face, bokuto had forgotten him.  
chapter 1:  
“bokuto-san!” akaashi had called out to his closest friend. bokuto looked up from his phone and smiled. “akaashi! hey!” akaashi made his way to bokuto, excited but calm. he sat down in the seat across from bokuto. “so what did you have to tell me akaashi?” bokuto asked curiously. akaashi fiddled with his thumbs, “i have a lover, bokuto-san.” bokuto widened his eyes, his chest suddenly clenched. what was this feeling? the feeling of a rush of sadness. “that’s... that’s great akaashi!” bokuto had smiled and pushed through the feeling he felt in his chest. they talked for the rest of the afternoon, and akaashi took his leave. bokuto sighed. he knew he loved akaashi, but he couldn’t admit it. bokuto suddenly had a sharp pain in his head, “what- what was that...”  
chapter 2:  
bokuto was laying in bed when he received a text from akaashi, “bokuto-san, are you free?” bokuto had smiled when he received the text but then frowned. “sorry akaashi, i have a doctors appointment today.” bokuto had texted back. akaashi replied quickly, “what’s wrong? are you okay?” bokuto laughed, “yes i am okay. i have been having a sharp pain in my head recently.” akaashi replied once again quite hastily, “feel better, bokuto-san. tell me what the doctor says.” bokuto shut off his phone and immediately received a sharp pain in his head once again. bokuto drove to the hospital and checked in. he had waited a few hours before the doctor came in. “unfortunately, you have ‘forget me not’ disease. it is a disease which is caused by an unrequited love, that causes you to slowly forget the person you are in love with. if you do not want to forget this person, i suggest you give up on this love.” “i see. thank you.” bokuto had smiled and thanked the doctor. bokuto’s phone rang, “hello?” bokuto answered. “hey hey hey!” kuroo grinned through the phone. “kuroo!” bokuto was ecstatic. “how was the doctors?” kuroo asked. “what? how’d you find out?” bokuto asked confused. “akaashi told me. he was worried.” kuroo responded. “i have ‘forget me not’ disease.” bokuto smiled half heartedly. “what?!” kuroo yelled. “i love akaashi, but he loves someone else.” bokuto was definitely not happy with the news but he wasn’t angry either. kuroo was silent, “you still love him don’t you, even after the news.” “of course. i’ll always love him.” bokuto smiled, this time wholeheartedly. CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!!


End file.
